Matchmaking Club
by anime16
Summary: AU. When Natsume Hyuuga came knocking on the door and asking for a MAN. Mikan Sakura could not react. Matchmaking club's sole purpose was to find you a girlfriend/boyfriend/date/romantic interest. So, do you want to try?
1. Chapter 1

**Matchmaking Club**

**...**

_"The only thing you could do is to find a girl that will never fall in love with you."_

_-_**Mikan Sakura**_  
_

_"There's no one in this planet that could resist me."_

_-_**Natsume Hyuuga**

**...  
**

_Cough._

"What was that?" Mikan Sakura frowned when she heard her friend released five consecutive, painful coughs. It was eight o'clock in the evening and they were talking in the phone.

"_As...you...can...see...Mikan...I'm...terribly...ill," _Sumire Shouda said slowly, gasping with each words, making them barely audible.

"You're terribly ill and you're still thinking about your club," Mikan shook her head disapprovingly. She let herself fell in her queen size bed and curled up like a child.

"_That...club...is...my...life...Mikan...I'm...down...with...influenza...and...I...can't...go...to...school...for...a...week,"_ Sumire wheezed, closing her eyes.

"Alright, don't talk anymore. I'm going to keep your club active," Mikan sighed, "If only you get members for your club, then you don't have a problem right now."

"_I...told...you...I...love...doing...the...club...activities...by...myself," _Sumire panted, wiping off the sweat that formed in her forehead.

"Alright, I get the picture now. You need to get some rest now Sumire. Bye," Mikan hung up without letting Sumire say another word. She put the phone on her bedside table.

She rolled in her bed and looked at the ceiling. "Tomorrow would be a busy day."

**Matchmaking Club**

Sumire's club is known as "Matchmaking Club." Its sole purpose was to help the students find their date/boyfriend/girlfriend/romantic interest or whatever you call it. The club, since its establishment became famous not only to the students but also to the teachers. The club has only one member which of course was Sumire. She doesn't want to add a member even though hundreds of students wanted to participate in that craze they called club.

Sumire is simply stubborn. And now she's sick, she wants Mikan to substitute her for a while. And now Mikan was in the clubroom, sitting and flipping through the pages of the logbook that has the names of nearly everyone in the school.

The door of the clubroom slid open. Mikan sighed and looked up, "Welcome."

Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of the handsome man in front of him. He had the most alluring crimson eyes she'd ever seen and the shiniest, seemed soft raven hair she'd wanted to touch. She clenched her fist. She's being stupid again.

"How can I help you?" she asked, imitating Sumire as she saw her every day in the club. She opened the drawer and got a form from there. Then she handed it to the _handsome _boy.

"Please put all the necessary information there. Like what do you want the girl looked like, her qualities or habits, hobbies, or anything under the sun...And please include your contact information," Mikan explained. "Or do you want to see some pictures of the girls in the school?"

She pulled of another folder from the folder and put it in her table. "Don't be shy and look at it?" she smiled. Then the _handsome _boy scoffed at her. He slammed the form in the table and snarled, "I don't need a woman. I need a man."

She tilted her head and said, "Come again?"

"I said I needed a man," he hissed, looking at her with his crimson eyes.

"You—are you a gay?" she asked; a sweat formed in the side of her face. She'd be disappointed or maybe not only her, maybe the _entire _school would be disappointed.

"Excuse me?" his voice raised a notch.

"I'm asking if you're a gay," she repeated her question calmly.

"I'm not a fucking gay, you moron," he barked at her.

"But you said you wanted a man," she shouted, getting annoyed herself.

"Not for me but for some girl," he said.

"You should have said so earlier," she rolled her eyes and asked, "What's your name, anyways?"

"Natsume Hyuuga," he answered.

"So who is this "some girl" you're talking about?" she questioned him.

"A fan girl," he replied. "She's getting annoying. She's like obsessed and probably stalked me for life if I let her."

"Alright, I'll do my best to help," she uttered. "Why don't you put down her preference in the form I gave you? And you can also look for the pictures of some nice guys while you're here."

She got a folder from the drawer and gave it to him. Then she pointed on an empty chair on the center of the room.

"You can do the form there so you won't get tired or something," she said.

"Her preference," he trailed off, "—a boy that looks like me."

"Are you going to write that in the form?" she looked at him warily. He leaned on the chair and looked at the ceiling. "Probably," he told her.

"Then there's no meaning of you coming here," she sneered at him, "Why don't you date her by yourself?"

He straightened up and glared at her. "That's why I'm here. I don't want to date her."

"Then be a good boy and list specific details on the form," she smiled at him. He snorted and continued scribbling on the form. After a few minutes, he handed it back to her and then scanned at the photos of the different guys in the school.

Then he spotted a three or four handsome guys and said, "Someone who looked like these guys and some personality I've written in the form."

She nodded and looked at the guys he chose. "Not bad," she murmured.

"They don't have a good chance against my godly looks but I think they would suffice," he boasted and took a seat on her table.

"Obnoxious, stupid boy," she mumbled and grimaced at him. "Please don't sit on the table. There's an empty chair on the centre of the room. Go there while I look for a suitable guy for your fan girl."

He smirked and went back to the seat he used a little while ago. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and looked at the form.

Name: Luna Koizumi.

Age: 16.

Attitude: She's annoying in everything she does.

Likes: Natsume Hyuuga (handsome, cool, intelligent, good at sports, good at anything), sleeping, dismissal, beauty salons

Dislikes: eating (the girl's vegetarian, like I damn care), sports (she hates sweating, ugh, seriously pain in the ass)

Ideal boy/girl (anything under the sun about him): See Natsume Hyuuga above.

Contact info: Just call Natsume Hyuga. (0916*******)

Others: ...Just find him a fucking man and I'll be thankful.

She sighed as she scanned for the information of the boys he chose. Luckily she found someone who fitted some of the description.

"Hyuuga-san," she called out. He looked bored as he approached her.

"Have you found a man that can suit her tastes?" he asked. She nodded and handed him a file about the man she found.

Name: Ryo Choutaro.

Age: 16.

Attitude: rude (sometimes), cool

Likes: sports, studying

Dislikes: staying indoors

Ideal boy/girl (anything under the sun about him): a girl who can stand up to me. She can be annoying, I don't really care.

Contact info: 0915*******

Others: I'm quite intelligent. I want the girl who can catch up to me.

"Well?" she looked at him expectantly.

"I think he's ok," he replied, giving back the files.

"Then it's all good. Bring Koizumi-san in front of the Sakura Tree tomorrow, around lunch time. I'll contact Choutaro-kun," she told him. He silently nodded and went towards the door.

"Do you think she would like him?" he asked.

"We could only hope Hyuuga-san," she said. He grunted before going out of the room.

**Matchmaking Club**

"_What...did...you...say?" _Sumire ragged breaths can still be heard on the phone. She managed to say those words when she heard that Natsume Hyuuga visit her humbly club.

"I don't want to repeat everything I'd said," Mikan said. She swung her legs back and forth as she was sitting in her bed.

"_He's...so...famous...I'm...so...jealous...if...I'm...not...sick...then...I'd...be...the...one...to...help...him," _Sumire huffed.

"Please Sumire. I'm hanging up now. Your influenza had really taken its toll on you. You better get some sleep," Mikan said and hung up again before Sumire could say a word.

**Matchmaking Club**

Mikan was on the clubroom again, silently wondering what happened to those people she matched yesterday. Some of them already expressed their gratitude to her which made her slight happy. Well, her thoughts were really occupied by Natsume Hyuuga and his seemed complicated issue about a fan girl.

"Ugh," she leaned on the chair, massaging her aching temple. She closed her eyes, hoping to get a little sleep. Just a little sleep would do.

But her sleep was disturbed by a loud, rough slid of the door of the clubroom, followed by a bad mood Natsume. He went towards her and banged his fist on the table. She yelped, almost falling on the chair. Her mood was not in the good side either.

"What the hell?" she shouted.

"Your little plan didn't work!" he growled, "She dumped him on the spot, less than a minute."

"You chose him! He's the best one out of those you pick!" she hollered.

"Apparently, he's not enough to satisfy him," he jeered.

She sighed and smirked at him, "Then you don't have a choice but to date her yourself and marry her. Maybe you'll be stuck with her for the rest of your damn life."

"Don't give me that crap!" he reached for her collar, pulled her towards him and neared his face to hers. She slapped his hands away and glared at him.

"Then find a girl friend and rubbed it to her face. Tell her that you would never intend to love her for the rest of your life," she looked at him with disdain.

"Oh please if I date a girl, then she could be the replacement for Luna. She would never ever leave me again," he reasoned out.

"Well, if that's the problem, the only thing you could do is to find a girl that will _never _fall in love with you," she scoffed at him, pointing him to the door. "Now go, before I kick you out of the room, Mr. Obnoxious!"

"There's no one in this planet that could resist me," he stated.

"There _is _one and that would me. I hate your guts, Mr. Obnoxious," she said.

He was silenced for a while. Then he smirked and uttered, "Will you help me then?"

"Maybe," she mumbled. "I could show you some photos and files of the girls you might like. And then you can choose from there. I'm warning you. Don't ever make the girls cry or I'll personally hunt and kill you!"

He leaned down to her level and muttered huskily, "I chose you."

"I'm not going to buy that," she rolled her eyes and pushed the files to his face.

"I'm not joking," he grabbed her hand, forcing her to stand up and then caught her lips with his. She froze. She felt his lips began to move against hers. It was gentle and sweet. His lips were so cool. Her brain cannot register everything that happened. He broke the kiss and smirked at her.

"So, will you help me?" he asked. Her face turned red and shouted, "Never, Mr. Obnoxious!"

**Matchmaking Club**

**anime16: **so what are your thoughts? Thanks for reading and please review. I'll be happy if you do.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Matchmaking Club**

**...**

"_Bye, Natsume __**sweetheart**__."_

-Mikan Sakura.

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

"Let's just stick to the original plan and find your annoying fan girl a boyfriend," Mikan mumbled. She looked into the log books and scanned it. Natsume waited impatiently at a chair directly opposite her.

After a few minutes, she called him and put three photos on the table. She gave him their profiles and asked, "How about them?"

He considered the three guys for a moment and looked over their profiles. Then he frowned and said, "No, I don't like any of them."

"Surely Yuu Tobita," Mikan said.

"He has eyeglasses. She doesn't like guys with eyeglasses. She thinks they're nerdy or something," Natsume muttered.

"How about Tsubasa Andou," Mikan smiled. "He's charming. Actually he's my friend and he's kind too. And he looked a lot like you, minus the obnoxious part."

Natsume rolled his eyes and said, "He's not anywhere near my greatness. And no he's not suitable for him. He's old."

"He's not old! Damn it," Mikan huffed.

"He is and stopped contradicting everything I said. If I say he's old then he's old," Natsume shrugged. "Don't tell me you fancy this bastard."

"I'm not. Alright, the last person is Monchu," Mikan uttered.

"He's too sporty and likes outdoor very much," Natsume grumbled.

"They are the best people on the log books. Are you blind or are you just blinded by your obnoxiousness?" Mikan hollered.

"I gave you details about the man I wanted," Natsume pointed out to her.

"Yes...you want me to find a boy who is a total copy of you," Mikan said _calmly_.

"Then it would spare us some trouble if you find a boy who is exactly like me," Natsume muttered.

"Spare us the trouble? Finding a person like you is very rare. There are only a few people like you and thanked God for that. I'll die if there are a hundred of you out there," Mikan said.

"Just keep your hurtful comments by yourself...uh, what's your name? I haven't asked for it yet," Natsume uttered.

"Mikan Sakura," She replied.

"Alright then, just keep your comments by yourself, little girl," Natsume said.

"I can't believe this. You asked for my name and yet you called me little girl," Mikan shouted.

"That's none of your business, whatever names I call you," Natsume muttered. Mikan sighed and looked through the log books again.

"You know...if you'd just agree to be my fake girlfriend..." Natsume trailed off.

"I said _never_," Mikan hissed.

"Then I don't have a choice," he mumbled and reached for his cell phone on his pockets. HE flipped it open and punched some buttons. He placed it in his ear and waited for a few seconds. Then he began to speak, "Hello...about the Matchmaking Club. I want you to arrange its disbandment papers and dissolved it on my command. Yes, you do it now or you'll lose your job—"

Mikan went towards him and snatched his cell phone from him.

"What the hell is that for?" Mikan asked.

"I ordered to dissolve this pathetic club on my command," Natsume replied, amused at how her face turned confused to upset then to furious.

"You can't do that!" Mikan shouted.

"I can. I'm the son of the owner of the school after all," Natsume boasted.

"You—are you blackmailing me?" Mikan growled.

"Exactly," Natsume chuckled. "If you're not going to pretend to be my girlfriend then you better say goodbye to your Matchmaking Club."

Mikan glared at Natsume. "I said I don't want. I'll do anything other than that. Do you want me to beg you or kneel in front of you? I can do that if it means saving the club my friend owns."

"You mean this club is not yours?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Mikan closed her eyes.

"Then why are you trying to save it if it's not yours?" Natsume asked again.

"Because my friend really loves this club and she's a very important person to me," Mikan replied and slumped down. She buried her head on her arms. Natsume stooped down in her level and said, "I'm still not changing my mind. If you're not going to agree being my girl friend then say good bye to this club. So what are you going to do?"

Mikan looked up and grimaced, "Do I have a choice?"

"Frankly no," Natsume answered. Mikan sighed and mumbled, "I'll do it."

"Good," Natsume said.

"Why are you doing this anyway? You can just get rid of a fan girl by saying you don't like her," Mikan uttered.

"I've been telling her that but she just won't listen," Natsume muttered.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough. Maybe you do have some feelings for her," Mikan commented.

"I won't be here if I like her," Natsume pointed out.

"Yeah right," Mikan rolled her eyes. "You're in denial."

"No I'm not. Maybe because she's my childhood friend that I find it hard to tell her every time we met that I don't like her. She's going to get hurt," Natsume said.

"Then going out with _another_ girl would not hurt her?" Mikan looked at him sternly.

"Of course she's going to get hurt. But I think it would be less if she realize herself that I don't like her in a romantic way," Natsume reasoned out. Mikan thought this for a moment.

"Another thing, her parents were on best terms on my own. I don't want to destroy their friendship because of something like this," Natsume said. "I should get going now."

He stood up and somehow helped Mikan to do the same.

"Make your Friday night free," he said. "We're going out."

"Huh? What?" Mikan had a blank look on her face. He's already at the door when he turned around and uttered, "Wear something nice. We're going to watch a classic, musical play. Luna and her parents would be there. I'll meet you in front of the Tokyo dome at eight, Friday night."

"Fetch me," Mikan looked at him.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"I said fetch me. If you don't then you're not going to have a date," Mikan replied. "I live at the 16th Street Avenue. I expect you at seven."

Mikan pushed Natsume outside and said sweetly, "Bye, Natsume _sweetheart_."

**Matchmaking Club**

"_You're...going...to...be...his...girlfriend?" _Sumire's breaths were still harboured.

"A fake girlfriend," Mikan reminded her.

"_But...still...the...girlfriend...of...the...Natsume...Hyuuga...I'm...so...envious,"_ Sumire panted.

"Lucky? He's an awful man Sumire. Have you forgotten how he threatened to dissolve your club?" Mikan told her.

"_But...he's...drop-dead...gorgeous,"_ Sumire coughed again.

"You're not talking any sense anymore. Good night," Mikan hung up the phone and sighed.

**Matchmaking Club**

Mikan put away her books under the desk and some of her things on the bag. She get her purse and prepared herself to go to the cafeteria when Natsume appeared in the door way. The girls wailed and swooned over him. Mikan immediately went towards him and hissed, "What are you doing here?"

He leaned forward and pecked her lips, "We're going to eat lunch together _baby_."

The girls gasped as Mikan froze on the doorway. She was brought to reality when one of her classmates accidentally bumped into her, making her fell forward. Natsume caught her efficiently and gave a glare to the person who bumped her.

"Watch it dude," Natsume growled. The person, who's indeed a boy, nervously bowed down and asked for forgiveness. "I'm sorry Hyuuga-san, Sakura-san." And he sped off, scared out of his wits. Mikan pushed herself away from Natsume.

"Let's go now _baby,_" Natsume held her hand and led her outside the classroom. They trudged along the hallways and Mikan kicked Natsume on the leg. He groaned in pain and leaned down to whisper in her ears, "What the hell is your problem?"

"What is that little scene in the classroom?" Mikan grimaced at him. Natsume shrugged, "We're just showing affection to make this pretence a little real."

"You kissed me!" Mikan muttered. "Isn't that _too_ much?"

"We're doing alright. Just like I said, we're pretending to be a couple. We need to kiss in public occasionally to prove it," Natsume said.

"I can't believe this," Mikan tightened her hold on Natsume's hand, making him wince in pain.

"Ouch, stop it idiot!" Natsume said.

They continued to walk on the hallways when suddenly he pulled her towards the wall and pinned her there. "What the hell are you doing?" Mikan hooted.

"Luna is approaching us," Natsume whispered.

"Natsume dear, whatever are you doing with that woman?" she heard an annoyed, sweet voice. Without any warning, he kissed her fully on the lips. It was so long that it made her dizzy and worst she found herself kissing back. After a few seconds he broke the kiss, she leaned into him for support because strength had somehow left her.

"She's my girlfriend Luna," Natsume put his arms around her and let her faced the angered girl.

"Oh a slut," Luna looked at her with disdain. Mikan's ears rang and she wriggled away from Natsume's arms to confront Luna, her anger gave her a sudden surge of power.

"I'm not a slut sister," Mikan glared at Luna who backed away a bit.

"Don't call me sister," Luna retorted. "It's disgusting."

"Well, Natsume _sweetheart _here had said that he thinks of you as his little sister," Mikan said. "So I think I'm going to think of you as my little sister from now on because as you can see I'm going out with him."

"He's going out with you, I wonder how long you will last," Luna smirked.

"We have love that is enough to _last _a lifetime, thank you," Mikan announced. She looked at Natsume who was somehow amused with how she bickered with Luna.

"Natsume _sweetheart_, come now!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the stunned Luna.

"A love enough to last a lifetime," Natsume snickered.

"Shut up!" Mikan hissed. "She's a bitch. If I stayed there long enough, I'm going to commit a crime of killing her."

"Well, well, that's my _baby_," he smirked when he saw her glared at him.

...

...

...

**Matchmaking Club**

**Author's Notes: **I can't wait to update this story. :) Thanks for reading and be sure to drop reviews, alright? **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Matchmaking Club**

**...**

"_What are you wearing at night?"_

-Natsume Hyuuga.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

It was Friday afternoon and Mikan just arrived from her school. She opened the fridge, took a slice of the strawberry shortcake and sat on the counter to eat. She smiled as she felt the cake melt inside her mouth. Just when she's about to take her second bite the phone rang.

She sighed and stood up, running towards the living room to answer the phone.

"_Natsume Hyuuga here,"_ Natsume's cool voice rang in her ear. She scowled before answering, "What do you want now Hyuuga? And how in hell did you know my home number?"

"_Owner's son privileges,"_ Natsume answered. She sensed his smirk on the other line, oh boy God only know how she loved to beat the lights off him.

"Abusing your power like that!" she growled. "You're one heck of a conniving bastard!"

"_It's not bastard, baby. It's got to be Natsume __**sweetheart**__," _Natsume said impassively.

"What? Did Luna-bitch tap your phone too?" Mikan hissed, "No one's looking at us, Hyuuga. So shut it!"

"_You're no fun,"_ Natsume replied. Mikan had the urge to slam the phone down.

"I'm not in the mood to please you Hyuuga," Mikan hollered.

"_Damn, keep your voice down. I could hear you perfectly well," _Natsume grumbled. _"And I called to remind you about the musical play at eight. I'm going to fetch you at seven."_

Mikan's eyes widened, saying, "It's today?"

"_Just like I thought, you forgot,"_ Natsume told her.

"Why didn't you say it earlier when we met?" Mikan shouted.

"_Because I thought you already know idiot!_" Natsume said. _"I'm still going to pick you at seven. We don't want to be late. And wear something nice. A dress, maybe?"_

"Why is it that every time you open your mouth trouble comes?" Mikan sighed. "Alright, I'll be ready by then."

She looked at the clock and gasped. It was already 6:00 and she didn't have any idea what to wear at all. Before Natsume could say anything more, she slammed the receiver down. After a few seconds, the phone rang again. She ignored it this time and ran upstairs. She opened the wardrobe, trying to find a suitable dress.

She found a silk chiffon black dress on the lowest bunk of her wardrobe. Although it was not low-cut, the delicate designs on the seams and the ruffle material that lay across her chest were enough to show her full curves.

She tossed it in the bed and hurriedly went to take a quick shower. After a few minutes, she emerged from it in a bathrobe. She dried her hair with a blow dryer. She brushed it and decided to let it down for the evening. She took off the bathrobe and hurriedly went to the dress lying on the bed.

Suddenly her door bell rang. She cursed inwardly when she looked at the clock. It was still 6:45. She slipped in a housecoat first and went to open the door.

Natsume emerged from the door in his black dinner jacket, making him irresistible than ever. She invited him inside and offered drinks.

"You're early," Mikan commented.

"Better early than late," Natsume replied, "Will you be ready soon, _baby_?"

"I only have to wear my dress, _sweetheart_," she said.

"What's wrong with the one you're wearing, _baby_?" he pointed at her long, green housecoat. She looked at him strangely.

"You're joking, right _sweetheart_? I won't go in this. You better wait to see me in a real dress. It's going to give Luna-bitch a heart attack," Mikan muttered and ran upstairs. Natsume smirked.

**Matchmaking Club**

Mikan went downstairs and Natsume's breath hitched. She was so gorgeous in her black dress.

"R-Ready?" he quickly hid his raging emotions.

"Of course," she replied. He escorted her outside the door and opened the car for her. She went inside and so did he. He looked at the driver and said, "Toyko Dome." The driver nodded and sped off.

Natsume was so quiet along the way when Mikan suddenly broke the silence. "Are you wearing pajamas?"

"What?" Natsume eyed her warily.

"I had to ask. We have to know something about each other if we wanted to pretend going out," she replied.

"I know that but why pajamas?" Natsume smirked. Mikan flushed a little before answering, "Because that's what first came in my mind!"

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me? What are you talking about?" she looked at him strangely.

"What are you wearing at night?" he uttered, staring at the bright tint of red in her face.

"Nightgowns," she replied.

"Interesting," Natsume's smirk turned bigger.

"Pervert," Mikan commented.

"Don't want to hear that from the girl who asked if I wear pajamas at night," Natsume retorted coolly.

"Whatever," Mikan rolled her eyes, "So, tell me something about yourself."

"I had a younger sister. Her name is Aoi. My father was always travelling because of work. My mother stayed in one of our rest house downtown. I visit her sometimes," Natsume said. "Luna and I had been friends since toddlers. She always clung to me for every single thing and sometimes it drives me crazy."

Mikan giggled. Natsume sighed and looked at her, "How about you?"

"I'm an only child. My parents were working oversees to sustain my needs. I only live by myself," she told him.

"Ah," he looked far away and murmured, "Mikan."

Her heart skipped a beat. She stared at him and asked, "Why did you call me?"

"I'm practicing your name. I had to call you by that when we're in front of the others, _baby,_" Natsume smirked. Mikan managed to calm her heart. She wanted to scream at him for making her feel that way.

"We're here," Natsume announced. Mikan looked outside the window and saw the Tokyo Dome. Natsume opened the door and said to the driver, "Wait for us." The driver nodded and they went out of the car.

"Hold my arm, _baby,_" Natsume whispered in her ears. She yelped and obliged him. He could sense her nervousness and sighed.

"Boxers and shirtless," he uttered.

"What?" she looked at him, tilting her head in confusion.

"My outfit at night when I go to sleep," he smirked.

"Why are you telling me this now? I've asked you ages ago," she hissed.

"There you're not nervous anymore," he said. "You're better as a lioness than a mouse, _Mikan_."

She closed her eyes, trying to calm her beating heart.

"Let's go. And don't worry," he muttered. "You're lovely." That was his first complement to her in the dress she's wearing tonight or that was the first complement she heard from him ever since the day they met.

"The last bell had gone," he murmured, "Let's go in." Nodding, she let her guide him towards the entrance.

**Matchmaking Club**

**Author's Notes: **My most awaited Christmas vacation is finally here! Expect the updates to be a little faster. Thanks for reading as always and I would appreciate it if you leave some comments, suggestions, and most definitely reviews about his chapter. :) Actually, I'm a little frustrated these past few days because I had trouble typing this chapter. It's like, it started with this and that, then erase it again because it's not satisfying. So I really had doubts in this chapter. -Sigh-**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Matchmaking Club**

**...**

"_I don't think I'm wasting it. Just because a man said 'no' it's foolish to think he means yes. Natsume doesn't love you. If he did, he wouldn't be bothering seeing me."_

-**Mikan Sakura**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Even though the classic musical was a little brazen, it has captivating melodies and a lot of humor. That's when Mikan discovered that the cold, daunting, arrogant Natsume Hyuuga could laugh heartily. He has a nice laugh and soft features, she noted. He could be a little pompous but he has a cute side, she thought amusingly.

Then she shook her head. He is _not_ cute, she told herself over and over again. Suddenly Natsume intertwined his hands to hers. She jumped a little in her seat and turned sharply at him.

"W-What in hell are you doing?" she stuttered, trying not to blush. His sudden affectionate gestures left her speechless, much to her annoyance.

"We're being watched," he murmured in her ears. He gave her a soft smile, as if telling other people he's saying a lot of sweet things to her.

"Where?" she whispered back, turning her head to every direction.

"To the left but don't look at them and stop swinging your head like that," he muttered.

It took a lot of effort not to do so, for she wanted to see the look on Luna Koizumi's face.

"I'm sure we would be invited for a drink with Hiroki-san, Luna's father, during the interval," Natsume uttered.

"Won't he be upset to see you with me?" she asked.

"Oh his attitude will depend on how amiable you are to him," he answered.

She didn't like his quick and breezy answer. It's as if he already assumed the situation and had given solution to it.

"Just persuade Hiroki-san of your beauty and intelligence. I'm sure he would understand how I fall for you if you do that," he said.

"I don't need to convince him of my beauty. He's not blind, he could just look at me," she returned annoyingly, "I'm more worried about how I could convince him with my intelligence because only a _fool_ would go out with you."

He smirked, "You never lost for an icy reply are you, _baby_?"

"Think how disappointed you would if I were," she gave him a glare before returning her attention to the musical.

After a few minutes, the play was cut short and a 15 minute interval was announced. Natsume led her to a bar and she was conscious of all the admirable stares they were getting.

The males were seemingly drawn by her exotic beauty and females were looking at Natsume as if he was some sort of a delicious meat. She wondered what it would feel like to be seriously going out with him and not because of some need-to-repel-Luna-at-all-cost mission.

She sighed, knowing she shouldn't be thinking of that.

"We're here," he whispered, draping his hand in her elbow and urging her towards the tall man standing so close to an older version of Luna.

Luna herself was also pretty in her Grecian dress in black silk jersey which made her look sassy and lean.

"Hiroki-san," Natsume called. The said man turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Natsume-kun," Hiroki said, "Pleasure to see you here."

"Mikan, I would like you to meet Hiroki-san and his lovely wife, Kana-san," Natsume introduced them to her.

Mikan smiled at the old couple and a little bit to Luna in which the latter returned with a sharp glare.

Then Luna turned her attention to Natsume and muttered quietly, "You didn't tell me you were coming to this theatre tonight."

"Well Mikan get the tickets at the last moment," Natsume lied with no effort at all, which Mikan find astonishing.

"Your taste is different from Luna then," Hiroki told her, "She only came with us because it's our wedding anniversary."

"I'm not so keen about this type of show," Mikan admitted, "But I think it's a good way of helping Natsume to relax."

"Oh, what a thoughtful young lady you are," Hiroki uttered. Mikan smiled, at least the father was not like the daughter, she thought wryly.

"Thank you Hiroki-san," she returned, bowing a little. Natsume laced his hands to hers and said, "Let's all go back to the theatre. The musical will start again soon."

"Oh, you're right," Hiroki laughed, "Natsume please join us for dinner later."

"It would be a pleasure," Natsume said politely and guided Mikan back to the theatre.

"So I guess after the musical, it would be the dinner..." Mikan sighed. Natsume squeezed her hand and uttered, "It would be a best chance to display our _affection_ for each other."

"Yeah right," Mikan muttered, knitting her eyebrows together in worry.

**...**

After the musical ended, Natsume and Hiroki decided to have dinner at the restaurant near the Tokyo Dome.

"We're with the most beautiful women in the room," Hiroki murmured to Natsume. The lad smirked then winked at Mikan.

Mikan suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and just smiled at Natsume. Hiroki started chatting with Natsume and Mikan glanced at Kana. She can't help but notice the strength of character behind the pretty face Kana had. Then she studied Luna who was gazing at Natsume, ignoring the fact that he was with another girl.

"Let's dance before we started eating," Luna pulled Natsume to his feet. Natsume reluctantly followed her to the dance floor.

"They're so lovely, aren't they?" Kana uttered, looking at her daughter and Natsume. Hiroki laughed and admitted, "You know I do, dear."

Kana gave Mikan a watchful glance. "You know Natsume and Luna know each other since they were children. His mother and I had hoped that they will end up together."

"I know," Mikan said, "Natsume had told me about that."

Kana looked startled and Mikan sighed.

"Natsume had spoken so highly about all of you. He's so fond of you and thinks of Luna as his sister," Mikan told them.

"She doesn't see him as a brother," Kana muttered.

"What a pity," Mikan and Kana's eyes met in defiance.

"Let's take our order, shall we?" Hiroki suggested, breaking the tension coming from the two ladies in front of him.

Natsume and Luna came back shortly. Luna glared at Mikan. Whatever Natsume said, Luna had found it distressing.

After dinner, Natsume invited Kana to dance and Hiroki had made a call to his friend, leaving Mikan and Luna together.

"Natsume is mine, you won't get him," Luna snapped, not bothering to make her voice sweet.

"Oh, tell it to Natsume first before you tell it to me," Mikan smirked at Luna.

"You're the one I'm concerned with. I would hate you to waste your time," Luna said.

"I don't think I'm wasting it. Just because a man said 'no' it's foolish to think he means 'yes'. Natsume _doesn't _love you. If he did, he wouldn't be bothering seeing me," Mikan uttered spitefully.

The two of them glared at each other with contempt. Natsume and Kana returned to the table. Natsume didn't sit down and offered his hand to Mikan. She took it gratefully just to get away with Luna.

"Were you two fighting over me?" Natsume asked.

"Shut up!" Mikan retorted.

"So what did you talk about?" Natsume questioned her.

"What a lovely evening we were having," Mikan answered sarcastically.

"Don't be mad little girl. You're playing right into her hands you know," Natsume told her.

"There speaks someone who plays into her hands for _years_," Mikan looked away.

Natsume sighed and said, "I'm not."

They were in a long silence, just dancing around. Natsume was a skilful dancer.

"Luna is a _bitch_," Mikan uttered. Natsume smirked.

"My mother wanted Luna as her daughter-in-law," Natsume admitted, "I don't want to hurt her by saying no."

"You're a good son," Mikan commented, "For a woman-hater."

"I'm not a woman-hater," Natsume rolled his eyes, "I just don't want to enter a relationship right now much more marriage."

"Then you're very safe, because I don't want either," Mikan said, "I only go out with you because you blackmailed me. If I had a choice I would never ever go out with a man like you."

Natsume raised an eyebrow and uttered, "What am I like?"

"Arrogant, conceited and most of all obnoxious...you think all women would fall in love with you," Mikan said.

"Because every woman did fall in love with me," Natsume stated.

"See..." Mikan pointed out, "Obnoxious."

**...**

Natsume, Mikan and their companions decided it was time to go home. Before entering the car, Kana said, "A relative of mine from America is coming. Do you want to come for dinner tomorrow evening?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I'll be taking Mikan to my mother tomorrow," Natsume replied.

"Ah...yes..." Mikan uttered, then she realized what he said and looked at him incredulously, "W-What?"

"_Baby_, did you forget again?" Natsume smirked, "We're going to my mother's villa tomorrow."

...

...

...

**Author's Notes: **Well...:) Thanks for reading and leave some reviews...:D I would greatly appreciate it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Matchmaking Club**

**...**

"_My decision of taking you to my mother was not because of Luna. When I first made the suggestion it did, but when I thought it over I realised it was what I __**wanted**__ to do."_

-Natsume Hyuuga.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Natsume had put his hand on Mikan's arm so that she had to keep up with him as they reached the entranced. He led her inside the car and sent his final goodbyes to the old couple and their fuming daughter. Natsume gave a curt nod as he joined Mikan inside the car.

"16th Street Avenue," Natsume muttered to his driver. Then he turned to look at Mikan who was sitting at the end corner of the car, far away from him.

"That went off very well. Hiroki-san likes you," he told her in the darkness.

"I liked him, much more better that his bitchy daughter and nosy wife." Mikan snorted, remembering the whole evening with Luna's family.

The car turned sharply and Mikan slid into Natsume's arms. She went to pull away from him but he would not let her go.

"I hope you don't mind going with me to see my mom," he said. "But I think you'd enjoy it."

"You meant it seriously?" she uttered, surprised and rather pleased.

"Well, I thought having my mom meet you was a stroke of genius. She'd talk about it all week, and if that doesn't convince Luna that I'm serious about you, nothing will."

Slightly disappointed that it was the only reason he invited her, she reverted back to her earlier sarcasm.

"I hope you intend to tell your mother about us."

"That's not possible. My mom is the worst liar ever."

"Oh, so _unlike_ her son."

"Don't you ever let up?" he remanded roughly and pulled her closer.

She struggled to free herself, but he would not let go. Holding her more firmly, he pushed her back against the side of the car so that it was impossible to move.

"You've been asking this the first day we met," he muttered in a low voice, "So lie still and enjoy it."

Then he was kissing her. His lips were firm but not hard, his hands were on her shoulder.

Determine not to demean her own self by struggling with him, she remained quiescent. But as the stroke of his mouth became soft and gentle, she involuntarily responded and when his lips began to move, she echoed the movement. Her body relaxed and he instantly know it. He pulled her forward to cradle her more comfortably in his arms. He caressed her hair softly.

"You're pretty," he said huskily and kissed her again.

The moment of fear when he first kissed her was gone, along with her antagonism.

The taxi came into a halt and their kiss was interrupted when they sauntered forward. Hurriedly they sat up straight. She smoothed her hair and her dress.

"I – I won't invite you for a drink anymore," she stammered and tried to open the door. But he reached across and shut her in with him.

"Why the rush, _baby?_" Natsume asked.

She frowned and said, "Because it's late."

"I thought we'd leave town tomorrow about eleven." He smirked. "That would get us home for lunch.""

"You really do mean for me to come?"

"I would love my mom to meet you," he muttered quietly and leaned nearer to kiss her again. But she drew back.

"It's late," she said breathlessly and fumbled to open the lock on the door.

He leaned again to help her, his face was so close he had only purse her mouth to kiss his cheek and the urge was so strong that she felt frightened.

_I can't feel this way towards him_, she thought miserably.

She stumbled from the car and hurriedly mounted the steps to her front door. He was beside her in a moment. He took the key from her and opened the lock. She stepped inside and was illuminated by a moonbeam shining down through fanlight. It turned her hair into jet hair and silvered her dress.

"Even when all the coloring left you, you still seemed to vibrate it."

She stared at him, speechless.

"Seeing you and Luna side by side, made me look at her with different eyes."

"And made you realize how beautiful she was," Mikan replied coolly.

"How beautiful," he admitted, "And how empty. So different from you." He raised his hands to tilt her chin. "It's that nasty light in those gorgeous eyes of yours that I like."

His head lowered and spoke on her lips, "Goodnight. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Then he was gone. He waited for the sound of his car to die down and she closed her door.

Later as she lay in her bed, she mulled over her evening. Loving a man like Natsume Hyuuga was a total disaster. He was self-sufficient one moment and astonishing vulnerable the next. The newfound feelings she was having frightened her, for the emotion he aroused in her was so much different from anything she experienced before. She could cope up with the desire but did not know how to cope up with her urge to protect Natsume from Luna.

She stared into the darkness, trying to guess what the future stored for her. And if the crimson-eyed lad was not in it, then she wanted no part of it.

**Matchmaking Club**

Mikan half expected Natsume to call her that she cancelled their appointment. But when it was already nine o'clock and no signs of postponement, she hurriedly packed her bags. She was ready long before time, so unlike her. She went through her clothes to make sure she took the correct ones. If Mrs. Hyuuga was like Kana Koizomi, and there was suddenly a big party on the house, she had no intention to shame Natsume.

Eleven o'clock came and there's no sign of him. The calm she cultivated was slowly ebbing and was replaced by the fear that he stood her up.

When half past eleven came, she understood that it was really that way. She took her bags and was about to took the clothes she pack when the door bell rang.

She ran towards the door and yanked it open. Seeing Natsume looking past her startled and confused, she straightened up and faked a cough. "Y-You're late."

"I'm sorry."

"I was beginning to think you'd change your mind."

"I nearly did, only to call that I want us to leave earlier. Some unexpected problems turn up."

"Do you still want to leave now? If you want to call off the weekend, I'm quite happy to stay here."

He looked around him and smirked. "So I would be."

There was a gleam in her eyes as she stepped forward and she inched back.

"I – I think we better go after all."

"What a girl to change your mind." He picked up her case.

He led her inside the car and he ordered the driver to take them home.

The day was so beautiful, with bright sunshine and blue sky.

"Why so quiet?" Natsume asked, looking at her.

"I'm beginning to get cold feet. Is your mother as difficult and overbearing as you are?"

"That's my girl." He teased. "I've been missing your knives in the last few hours."

"Why didn't you call me then? You know my number, didn't you?" She asked, and instantly regretted it when she saw the surprised look in his face.

"I wanted to but deliberately didn't. I get the feeling that you're sort of girl who doesn't want to get chased."

"Usually I don't, but I wasn't so sure if you wanted to go ahead of the plan. I know you think it would convince Luna but I wasn't so sure now. She's so confident of roping you in that I think she's willing to give you plenty of room to run wild."

"My decision of taking you to my mother was not because of Luna." He ignored her last comment. "When I first made the suggestion it did, but when I thought it over I realised it was what I _wanted_ to do." He looked at her more deeply. "I hope that's what you wanted to do too."

"Very much," she said in trembling voice. He hastily turned around to avoid his gaze. She heard his chuckle as he reached down to touched her hands on her lap.

After an hour and a half they finally reached Natsume's house. He helped her out and said, "Welcome to my home."

Mikan looked around, feeling nervous all of the sudden. She had just hope she wouldn't do anything embarrassing while they were here.

**Matchmaking Club**

**Author's Notes: **I finally updated this story. I hoped you like this. Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
**

**Matchmaking Club**

_..._

_"I think your son is far too selfish and bad-tempered to make a good boyfriend. I don't expect you to answer me Mrs. Hyuuga, because you're biased in his favour. But quite honestly, I think he deserved Luna as a girlfriend. She's exactly the snobby little horror he needs."_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_"I __am_ in your log books. And I have a feeling that in next to no time, you _will_ get me settled."

**-Natsume Hyuuga  
**

**...**

"What do you think of the house?" Natsume asked Mikan. "My mother loves to call this villa 'Emerald Gardens'. My father built this house only for her while he's gone on school business. My sister and I were independent people. So mostly, she was here alone or with her friends."

Mikan nodded as she took in all the information Natsume supplied to her. It's as if she understood him better now. Directly facing her, she saw a flight of stairs with an elegant window between two wonderful windows. The house is smaller than she anticipated but very homely. All looked so peaceful and serene as a tall, crimson-eyed lady came out of the house with a confident smirk in her face.

There was no guessing required who was it. For she was so beautiful and slender like her son, Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan found that she was looking at her intently and her hand was taken in a firm, cool grasp. Mrs. Hyuuga talked gently in a well-modulated voice as she ushered them to the small, square hall and up to the staircase. Within a few moments, Mikan found herself in a spacious bedroom that has a view of the back of the house and the peaceful gardens beyond. Now she knew where the place got its name, 'Emerald Gardens.'

"I hope you'll feel comfortable here." Mrs. Hyuuga said. "If there's anything you need, please let me know."

"It looks like I'll have everything." Mikan eyed the bedside table which held the supply of fashion magazines and a jar full of biscuits.

"Just in case you're hungry in the night," her hostess informed her and continued, "Once where we were at one of my dear friends, she and her husband had an appetite for birds. We were really starving for three days and after that I vowed that I will never let the same thing happening to my guests!"

"If I'm hungry, I promised I'd tell you." Mikan smiled at her. Mrs. Hyuuga left her alone to unpack her case, telling her to come down as soon as she was ready.

Deciding that it was unnecessary to change for lunch, she just combed her hair and went downstairs and into the spectacular garden. It was even lovelier than it appeared in a distance for the scent of the flowers drifted to her direction and the only sound was an occasional drone of an aircraft and buzzing of a bee.

Mikan smiled as she strolled over the gardens. There was a profusion of roses, one of her favourite flowers, in a brilliant mass of scented colors as well as flowering shrubs of every description and age. There were narrow paths that lead nowhere in particular and she decided to take one and found herself in front of a small pergola covered with pink climbing roses.

With a smile still etched in her face, she decided to touch the cluster of blooms, admiring the various shade of pink.

"You like roses?" Natsume asked, and she swung around and found him a few feet away from her.

"Roses are my favourite flower," she replied.

"You remind me with a rose yourself."

She straightened. "Full-blown and gaudy?"

He chuckled darkly. "Rich and heady is that way I would have put it." His thin fingers were cool on her chin as they tilted her head to face him.

"If I didn't know you to be liberated, quick-tempered firebrands, today I would say you're shy of me."

"Quick-tempered firebrands are still capable of shyness."

"Surely not after all this time."

"All this time?" she countered. "We hardly know each other."

His eyes narrowed for an instant. "You're right. But I feel as if I've known you for a long time. Maybe it's because I feel at home with you."

"Oh...I'm a really home-body," she mocked.

He rolled his eyes. "Here we go again...you and your bloody mouth." He smirked and traced his lips with his cool fingers. "You should really learn to zip it."

She blushed and pulled back from him. "C-Come on," she stammered. "Just show me the rest of the garden."

He led her through a tangle of tall grass and they looked across the rolling green fields and beyond.

"Aren't you afraid it might be built on?" she asked, pointing to the sweep land.

"No worries, that's a farm and we own it," he answered smoothly.

She was surprised but managed to maintain a very cool facade. "I don't see you as a farmer."

"Nor do I?" he smirked. "Hence the fact that it's tenanted. But there's a beautiful farmhouse that I plan to have one day."

"When the farmer and his wife move out?"

"That was part of the agreement. But they'll have another place to go to." He looked at her. "Do you want to see the farm house?"

"We don't have time now," she said, strangely reluctant to say yes. "Your mother said that lunch would be served soon."

"Then we'd better go back. We can go to the farm house another time."

Wishing that she didn't refuse the offer after all, she turned and followed him back to the house, reaching the top lawn when Mrs. Hyuuga came out through the French windows.

"You've save me from calling the both of you," she announced and motioned them inside.

"It's such a lovely day I thought we would have lunch on the patio," Natsume commented, as they took their places round the beautifully polished table.

"Mrs. Hinamori had already laid it in here and I hate giving her extra work," his mother said. "But we'll have it on patio tomorrow if the weather still holds. I assume you won't have to rush away."

Natsume smirked and winked at his mother. "Of course, I promised you that I'll spend my weekend here with you."

Mikan smiled at the mother and son. She knew that he had a good relationship with the people in his life – his mother, father and sister.

Lunch over, they returned to the garden. Mrs. Hyuuga took a sewing basket and was soon absorbed in some tapestry. Mikan leafed through a magazine and Natsume fell asleep in a chaise-lounge, his arms against his sides and his hands dangling.

"I'm always glad when he can get down for a weekend," Mrs. Hyuuga said quietly, looking at his son.

Mikan nodded and wondered whether her hostess wished that Luna was sharing her son's weekend. But her next words contradicted what she was thinking.

"It's lovely having you here Mikan. You're the first girl Natsume has brought here to see me. He usually keeps his private life private."

Mikan wished she was not under false pretenses. "I haven't known him very long," she said carefully.

"But long enough for him to bring you to meet me."

"I don't thing meeting a man's mother means so much these days as it did years ago."

"It means a lot to Natsume! If it didn't he'd have brought other girl's home."

"You're embarrassing her, mom." Natsume suddenly spoke, his voice clipped, surprising both of them. "If you aren't careful, she'll turn tail and run back home."

"No I won't," Mikan responded. "You promised me a weekend."

"I thought you're sleeping," Mrs. Hyuuga said to him, "...not _eavesdropping._"

"It was not intentional, mom."

"Well, go to sleep again."

"Only if you promise not to talk about me..."

"I'm sure your mom and I can think of more amusing subjects than you," Mikan rejoined.

"I don't believe it..." he trailed off, closing his eyes and was almost instantly asleep.

"He always does that to me and his father." Mrs. Hyuuga looked fondly at his son. "I've known him to do it when we've been in the middle of quarrel."

Mikan chuckled.

"I don't quarrel with him often. He's a wonderful son. Our only argument is because he still doesn't have a girlfriend."

Mikan rose from her deck chair, not anxious to be the recipient of her hostess's confidences. She pretended to take an interest in an unusual-looking bush a few meters away. Mrs. Hyuuga was a keen gardener and was soon happily absorbed in telling her about a rare species of lavender, and then showing her various kinds.

After a few minutes, a servant was wheeling a trolley out to the lawn. Homemade scones surrounded a delicious-looking fruit cake whose aroma roused Natsume from his sleep. He sat up and announced he's hungry.

"After that enormous lunch?" Mikan exclaimed. "I can't see where you're going to put any more food."

"I've got hollow legs," he told her, offering her a scone whilst eating one himself. "Anyway, my nervous energy consumes all the calories I eat."

"I thought it was your bad temper that did that," she said sweetly.

"I'm only bad temper with you," he retorted with a glint in his eyes. "Normally, I'm the most docile of men."

Thinking of the way he had allowed Luna to play havoc with his life, she was almost ready to believe him. She wondered how he had planned to get out of Luna's life had she herself not come on the scene.

"What are you thinking about?" Natsume asked softly, and Mikan saw that Mrs. Hyuuga moved out of earshot.

"About you and Luna," she answered truthfully. "I wonder if you'll really manage to escape from her clutches."

"It might be a question of going from a frying pan into the fire."

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a strange look. "At least I find Luna easy to understand and not that difficult to manage; while another woman might be considerably more difficult to tame. You, for example, could very well turn around and bite the hand that's feeding you."

"Since I consider I would be providing part of the food," Mikan returned. "I would bite the hand that thought it was feeding me entirely."

He groaned. "Here's a woman who wants to stand on her own feet. I should have known you wouldn't see marriage as enough to make you happy."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you stop working if you had wife?" Before he could answer she went on: "Then why should you expect a woman you marry to give up her career?"

"Because I consider that taking care of a home and children is a full-time career in itself. At least until the children is old enough to take care of themselves."

She snorted. "By which time the woman feels too old to go back to her job or discovers that her knowledge is so outdated that she's got to retrain."

"I know it's a problem," he said, "But it's one that woman has to face. And one day you'll experience it too. Unless you want to marry a man who'll stay at home and let you go to work."

Before she could open her mouth to argue more, he reached across and put his fingers upon her lips.

"We're having unnecessary argument."

He felt her lips twitched under his touch and he dropped his fingers away from them.

**Matchmaking Club**

After tea they went for a walk across the farmhouse, which was every bit beautiful. They didn't go into it, but admired it in a distance. Natsume left her at the door of her room and then went to his own further down the corridor.

"Do we get dressed for dinner?" she called softly.

"Only into something comfortable," he answered.

Surveying the clothes she had with her, she was glad she brought a good selection. How awful to have gone to something formal and found Natsume and his mom in casual clothes. She chose a loose flowing silk and went down for dinner.

When she entered the living room Natsume and his mother were already there. He was talking animatedly with his mother. She wondered what other possibilities that lay behind his usual austere facade at school.

Today he had not been austere to her, but charming and friendly. Yet she knew enough not to read too much into his friendliness, no matter what he had said he has asked her home because he wanted to do so.

With an effort she focused her attention on what Mrs. Hyuuga was saying, but found it hard to prevent her attention from wandering as Natsume came over with a brimming glass. The rim was frosted, and she looked at in astonishment.

"What is it?" she asked. "Sugar?"

"Salt." Seeing she did not believe him, he smiled. "It really is salt. It goes with this particular drink."

"You mean I sip it and get a mouthful of salt at the same time?"

"Hardly a mouthful, just a slight taste...there's only a faint powdering of salt round the edge of the glass."

Doubtful she took it and sipped, finding it delicious. "What is it?" she inquired.

"It's called Marguerita. I was first given it when I was with dad in Mexico. It's a mixture of tequila, dry sack and little first lime."

When Mikan had finished her drink they moved across the dining room. Dinner was a cold meal, with only a hot soup served as first course. But the food was ample and deliciously cooked accompanied by a sweet wine. Mikan enjoyed the sweet wine very much.

"I can see you have a sweet tooth," Natsume commented, watching her look of appreciation as she sipped from the small glass.

"I didn't think I had," she confessed. "But I must say I find this wine marvellous."

"Go easy on it," Mrs. Hyuuga cautioned. "I once made a mistake of thinking it was non-alcoholic because it was so sweet."

Mikan, who had drunk her glass quickly, was beginning to feel the effect. She shook her head when Natsume wanted to replenish her glass, but he ignored her gesture.

"I will get drunk," she protested.

"The thought occurred to me," he replied playfully, "and it might be interesting to see what you do."

"Something disgraceful, I should think."

"If you did, it wouldn't go further down that these four walls," he said solemnly, but the sparkled in his eyes revealed a different story. He was clearly in high spirits.

"Do you remember when Luna had too much to drink?" Mrs. Hyuuga said suddenly.

Her words acted like a douche of cold water splashed upon Mikan's spirits, reminding her once again that she would not be wise not to forget she was here for a specific purpose.

"I certainly do remember," Natsume answered his mother. "She got frightfully peevish too." He glanced at Mikan

"As I don't know how I behave when I'm drunk, I'm going to stop now," Mikan smiled.

"Well, I can't imagine you being peevish. Bad-tempered is much more your line."

"Natsume," his mother scolded him. "How can you be rude?"

"He and I have particularly truthful relationship," she said quickly. "When we first met, we decided we would never lie to one another."

"How did you meet?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

"At school," he replied, setting down his empty wine glass.

"I didn't realize you two were classmates," Mrs. Hyuuga said to her.

"Not really classmates," she answered, "more of a schoolmate."

Anxious to change the subject, she asked, "Why do you want your son to get a girlfriend as soon as possible?"

"Well, I want him to be happy."

"I agree," she said, "but you can't go out with anyone, until the right person comes along."

"If you round with your eyes closed, how will you find them?" Mrs. Hyuuga looked at his son.

"I don't go around with my eyes closed," Natsume protested, "After all I found her." He pointed at Mikan and smirked.

Mikan flung Natsume with a look of reproach, wishing he was not pretending so well in front of his mother. She liked Mrs. Hyuuga – a fact which did nothing to her guilty conscience.

Mrs. Hinamori came in with a coffee, and Natsume wondered over the stereo and put on some music.

"Ever since he was a child, music has helped him to relax," Mrs. Hyuuga confided, glancing at his son. "He's an excellent pianist."

The sound of Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven filled the room. Natsume sat in an armchair, body totally relaxed, one hand moving in time with the tempo. After a few minutes, Mrs. Hyuuga stood up and mouthed, "Good night" and left the room.

Natsume rose and silently went with his mother to the door and returned a second later to sit beside Mikan on the settee. He gave no sign of being aware of her but she knew he had not come to sit beside her merely because it was comfortable.

She was not surprised when a moment later; his hand came out and clasped hers. There was a slight tremor in his touch.

The music came to an end and neither of them moved.

"You looked lovelier tonight," he told her and drew her gently into his arms. She did not resist him but remained passive as he tilted her chin with one hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not forcing myself to you this time," he said. "If you don't want me to kiss you, all you have to do is to say no."

Silently she continued to stare into his eyes. Moving slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, his mouth came down upon hers and he pushed her gently lower to the settee. Her thick silky hair splayed out around her and he wound his fingers through it as he went on kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around him, forgetting she had wanted to play this scene coolly. All she was aware was the need to respond to him. His kisses aroused a feeling she didn't experienced and knew before he met him. She knew by now that she was no longer tottering on the brink of falling in love with him, she had already done so.

Her lips parted and Natsume gently moved the tip of his tongue along the inner edge of them. Gently, she too traced his lips with her tongue and feeling the sweetness of her, he deepened his kiss.

"Mikan," he said hoarsely, and then with a shiver pushed her away from him and stood up. He strode over the mantelpiece and rested his clenched hands upon the marble top.

"I'm not as much in control as I thought," he muttered.

"It might be better if we said good night," she said.

"No. I don't want you to go yet," he glanced at her over his shoulder. "I'll sit on the far side of the room. It's too early for you to go to bed. I want to go on looking at you."

She nodded and rested her head against the settee and watched as he settled into an armchair several yards away.

"You haven't put another CD," she reminded him.

He looked surprised and rose to do so. He chose a music which is a particular favourite of Mikan. She had to restrain herself to hum along with the music, until she was suddenly aware of a droning sound and realized that Natsume himself was humming the tune.

"You have a dreadful voice." She laughed, happy to find something he did not do well.

"I have perfect pitch," he said mildly. "It's just that although I know the sound, it doesn't come out the way I hear it. Put me in front of a piano and I'm fine."

"Do you have piano now?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to play tonight. I'm tired." He smirked at her, "I'll play for you another night if you like."

She saw he meant it and was touched. The more so since his comment signified that there would be other days when they would be together. If only she could believe that his wanting to be with her had nothing to do with Luna. She wanted to ask him, yet dared not and instead murmured that it was late and that she was going to bed.

"Do you want another drink?" he asked.

"No more drinks," she replied and left him standing by the decanter.

After changing her clothes, she brushed her hair while contemplating how bleak her future would be without Natsume in it. She knew, she had left it too late to run away.

**Matchmaking Club**

Several of Mrs. Hyuuga's friends dropped in for pre-lunch drinks the next day and it was mid-afternoon before lunch was finished.

Earlier, Natsume had taken the retriever for a long walk across the fields while Mikan, not feeling energetic, had elected to stay behind with his mom. She found herself liking the woman more and more and felt guilty for being here under false pretenses.

She thought of this now as she watched Natsume sleeping in the deck chair.

"You know why I wanted him to get a girlfriend?" Mrs. Hyuuga continued, "because I thought that if he had someone else's well-being to care about, he'd take more care of himself."

"He cares deeply about you, his dad and sister."

"Not in the same way that he would about his girlfriend. I always hoped that he and Luna..." Mrs. Hyuuga sighed. "I'm sorry. It's insensitive of me to say that to you."

"It doesn't matter. Your son told me that you and Mrs. Kana have always hoped that they would fall in love with each other."

"Luna would be Natsume's girlfriend today, if he asked her."

"Perhaps if you didn't push her at him, he might not be so stubborn," Mikan said evenly, quite surprised at her composure.

"It's very forbearing of you to say such thing," Mrs. Hyuuga murmured. "You and Natsume are obviously fond of each other."

_Yeah, we're so fond of each other that we would argue every five minutes, _Mikan thought with a grim smile.

There was a long pause at Mrs. Hyuuga's side. "Are you in love with him?" she asked.

Mikan's face turned red and she glanced at Natsume, thankful that he was asleep. Her calmness vanished as she saw one eyelid half lift and then swiftly closed again. Mikan's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. What a beast he was; he had been awake the whole time.

"Natsume and I are _only_ friends," she said firmly, ignoring his shuttered face.

"But you seem compatible," Mrs. Hyuuga said. "From the moment I saw you together I had the feeling you were important to him."

Mikan's interest perked up and she gazed intently at her hostess, willing her to go on. It would at least give Mr. Great Pretender something to think about.

"Natsume is so considerate with you," Mrs. Hyuuga continued, "and he isn't by nature a very considerate man. He's extremely kind one and he'll do anything for anybody, but little gestures of thoughtfulness are not in his vocabulary. At least I didn't think so until I saw him with you."

"I haven't found _him_ particularly thoughtful," she said sweetly.

"That's because you don't know what he's usually like." Mrs. Hyuuga chuckled. "But he seems to be on pins and needles whenever you're out of the room and his eyes follow you around the whole time." The older woman hesitated, her expression thoughtful. "I've wanted Luna for a daughter-in-law for as long as I can remember, yet now, meeting you, I found you are so more restful. It's odd really, but I feel as if I've know you for years."

This was coming too close to home and Mikan looked across at Natsume, who was still keeping his eyes closed, though she was prepared to bet a million of dollar that he was awake.

"I've never given a thought to a serious relationship," she said. "I warned Natsume you might get the wrong idea if I came down for the weekend."

"I always seem to get the wrong idea," Mrs. Hyuuga said regretfully and glanced at his son. Suddenly she seemed to notice that his lids were flickering and she smiled conspiratorially at Mikan, indicating that she should look at him.

Mikan glanced at Natsume and found herself smiling at her hostess, having discovered that her son was foxing, now seemed to take it for granted that every answer Mikan had given to her questions had been deliberately worded to tease Natsume.

Rising, Mrs. Hyuuga tiptoed away, and Mikan settled herself more comfortably in her chair and waited for Natsume to realize that they were alone together.

"I think your son is far too selfish and bad-tempered to make a good boyfriend," she said conversationally. "I don't expect you to answer me Mrs. Hyuuga, because you're biased in his favour. But quite honestly, I think he deserved Luna as a girlfriend. She's exactly the snobby little horror he needs."

Natsume sat up in one sweeping moment, his whole expression one of indignation. In an instant, he saw that he and Mikan were alone and he gave a loud shout of laughter.

"You – You're a bitch! For a moment, you fooled me completely." He stood up and stretched. "I must say I expected to hear far more pleasant things about myself."

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers," she replied. "Anyway, it's cruel to let your mother think we're serious about each other."

"It isn't cruel to let her know I like you." He smirked at her. "You knew I was only pretending to be asleep, so I would discard everything you said. If you hadn't known I was awake, you would answer quite differently."

"Oh sure," she said calmly, "I'd have told her I adore you madly and that my one ambition in life is to be your doormat."

"Not a very soft one," he told her. "But full of sharp prickles. Still, I'd soon soften them."

"The one thing you aren't short of is arrogance."

"Because I know my worth," he stretched again and asked, "do you think I have the makings of an excellent boyfriend."

"If you were in our log books in matchmaking club, then I'd get you settle with a nice girlfriend in no time."

"I _am_ in your log books," he reminded her, "and I have a feeling that in next to no time, you _will_ get me settled." He leaned forward and gave him a soft peck in the forehead. "Come now, we must be getting back. We still have school tomorrow."

Mikan nodded and went in to do her packing.

Her farewell to Mrs. Hyuuga was affectionate. The older woman gave her a warm hug and murmured to her ears, "Come back soon with Natsume, ok?"

Mikan offered her a smile after she said that. It was not much of a promise but she nodded. And all too soon, they were speeding back to her apartment. The journey back home was a little awkward and too quiet. They haven't exchange much words because both of them seemed preoccupied by something. After a few pregnant pauses between them, Natsume looked at her momentarily and said, "I want you to stop pretending to be my girlfriend...I don't want you to be my fake girlfriend anymore."

**Matchmaking Club**

**Author's Notes: I made this chapter long to make up for lack of updates this past few days. My next target story to be updated: _The Isolated Maiden._ Stay tune for it. Thanks for reading my stories. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Matchmaking Club**

_**...**_

"_You really laid out my bad points quite beautifully. It's just like you to point them out in times like this. I expected you to be more timid and reserved like any other woman."_

**-Natsume Hyuuga**

_**...**_

_**...**_

"_I haven't got a good night sleep. Ugh, I'm going to send his sorry ass at the bottom of my shoe once I see him."_

-**Mikan Sakura.**

**...**

"W-What do you mean?" she asked. She raised a hand to touch her hair and seemed like she was fixing something cluttered there. She mocked laugh by herself and looked stiffly at her companion. _Why, why are you saying this all of the sudden? I haven't readied my heart to let you go yet._

"I'm getting tired of all the pretences," Natsume sighed and leaned towards Mikan. She inched back until he cornered at the side of the car. He placed a hand beside her head so that it was impossible to move.

"Let go of me," she snarled. "Why are you doing this? Saying you wanted to stop pretending I'm your girlfriend then you do this. Am I your toy or what?"

She pushed him with all of her strength but he remained unmoved. She was closed to tears, she knew it but she couldn't cry in front of Natsume. She would not let him think his actions influenced her so much to the point of crying like a weak woman does.

"I haven't even finished what I'm saying yet," Natsume told her. "You really are quick at judging people, aren't you?"

"It's because I know what you're made of that I already made my judgement on you, you bastard."

He smirked. "That's what I like about you. You're quick at flaring your temper on me with that bloody mouth of yours. Just hear me first, ok _baby_?"

"Stop with the endearments. You know it won't work on me," she retorted. "And I want us to talk like all normal people do so could you please get off me?"

"Well, I think that I could just move in for the kill first so I could get the upper hand in this conversation."

"And what do you mean exactly by that?" she hissed.

"Now, now...shall we talk normally like what normal people do?"

He moved back and helped her sit straight. She smoothed the creased on her clothes while keeping her heart in check. She's readying it in case it might be broken tonight.

"So, what's up? You want me to stop pretending to be your girlfriend," she began calmly but deep inside it was quite in turmoil already.

"I want us to stop pretending and to make it offi –"

Before he could finish talking, his phone rang. Ignoring it, he spoke again. "Like I said, we should stop pretending and –"

His phone didn't stop ringing and seemed like the caller on the other side didn't get the idea he wasn't in the mood for talking. He cursed inwardly, quickly losing his temper when the phone rang for the nth time.

"I think you should get that first." She pointed at his pockets where he kept his phone all the time.

He rolled his eyes and took the phone from his pockets. He answered it without throwing so much of a look on the caller I.D. flashed on the screen.

"Hello, I'm busy," he said. His facial expression turned from annoyed to mild surprise then to a look of concern. "Yeah, don't cry. I'll be there right away..."

There was a pregnant pause before he talked again, "Alright, I'm hanging up. I'll see you."

He stared at her for a while and expressed his deep remorse. "I wouldn't be able to explain anything to you. Luna needs me tonight. She says her mother collapsed because of stress."

It looked like he slapped her in a face when he said that. She folded her arms against her chest and clicked her tongue. "Oh, I get the point. You wanted Luna to be your girlfriend now."

"You're quick at judging on the situation again, I see. It's not something like that. I could guarantee you with it. It's because she's my childhood friend that I couldn't leave her in a situation like this." He smirked at her. "Wait...Are you jealous?"

She looked at him bewilderingly, ears turning pink in the process. She scowled and growled, "Yeah, and pigs could fly, Hyuuga."

"You're actually cute when jealous. I'm surprised," he teased. He draped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He neared his mouth to her ears and whispered, "Tell you what, I'll be going right now and I'll be back in an hour. But if I didn't I'll see you first thing in the morning at school and I'll tell you everything."

She glared at him. "So there's no assurance you'll see me tonight, you bastard. Why promise when you're not sure if you're going to fulfill it."

"Because I really, really want to tell you what my feelings are."

"You could tell it right now and we could save all the trouble."

"I can't with the limited time we have." He looked outside the tinted windows of the car. "We're already at your apartment. And I wanted to tell you without anything weighing on the back of my mind."

"So Luna comes first before me, I got it." She elbowed him in the stomach and was satisfied when she heard him hissed in pain.

He had no choice but to loosen his arms around her waist and she took that opportunity to writhed way from him. The car came to an abrupt halt and they moved forward a little. After composing herself, she fumbled to open the lock on the door.

Unfortunately for her, he finally recovered from her attack and he prevented her from opening it. "I won't let you go until we have this misunderstanding hanging around us."

She glowered at him. "I'm not misunderstanding anything. I'm just tired of everything concerning you." She released a defeated sigh. "In the first place, it's your entire fault why I am in this mess...why I feel this way towards you...If you just have the balls to reject her then everything would be easy – "

He kissed her to shut her up. She remained quiescent at first but after a few seconds she found herself responding to the every rough stroke of his mouth on hers. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He wounded his fingers to her hair, feeling its softness.

After a short while, they broke the kiss. Both of them were dizzy and panting after a mind-blowing kiss. Mikan leaned to Natsume for support and she nuzzled at the crook of his neck. He placed his head on top of her head and was the first one to speak up.

"I tell you this...if I didn't have the problem with Luna in the first place then we wouldn't be able to meet. Well, we might be but we would be just shrugging each other off."

She raised her head to look at him. He leaned slowly and closed his eyes, capturing her lips once more for a quick peck. He held both of her cheeks in her hands and said, "I'll tell you everything, ok? Be patient and wait for me."

"I don't want to hear this 'Be patient' thing straight from a brash, edgy, pompous, conceited, obnoxious, and the most impatient guy I ever know."

"You really laid out my bad points quite beautifully. It's just like you to point them out in times like this. I expected you to be more timid and reserved like any other woman."

"Just when did I become timid and reserved? Think how it would be utterly boring if I'm like that."

Natsume smirked. "You're right. I prefer you this way." He helped her open the lock of the car and she stumbled out.

"Wait for me and if I didn't come back after an hour then we'll see each other first thing in the morning at school."

**...**

"Who would wait for him?" she murmured to herself. After entering her apartment, she showered a little and changed into another set of clothes. She looked at the clock and it told her that he wouldn't be coming for at least thirty minutes.

She snorted and turned off the lights. "I'm not going to wait for him."

She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. She squirmed in her bed, changing her position every now and then until she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and turned on the lights.

"It's not that I'm waiting for him to show up," she convinced herself while turning on the television. "I mean...Who would wait for that bastard?"

She flipped the channels from one thing to another and settled on the Tom and Jerry show in cartoon network.

Seconds turned to minutes...and it's finally two hours since she opened the television and he still didn't show up in her doorstep. Not even a shadow or a call from him.

"That bastard...What's with 'Because I really, really want to tell you what my feelings are'?" She said while copying his voice really well. "Rot in hell, you lying vermin. You could at least call me if you're not showing up."

She turned the television off and the lights too. She jumped to her bed and quickly closed her eyes, chanting a rhyme to help her sleep.

**...**

The sound of alarm clock blaring on the bedside table made Mikan's headache worst. She reached for it and turned it off and muttered, "I haven't got a good night sleep. Ugh, I'm going to send his sorry ass at the bottom of my shoe once I see him."

She rose from her lying position and stretched up a little before leaving the safety of her bed. She entered the bathroom with her toiletries in hand. She took a quick shower and looked at her reflection on the mirror after taking a bath.

She had dark circles forming below her eyes due to the fact that she barely slept the previous night. And she knew exactly the reason why.

She quickly dressed up and left the apartment to go to school without eating breakfast.

She had arrived twenty minutes later, exchanged her shoes in the locker and grabbed everything she needed and went to her classroom. After putting everything on the table, she rushed to go outside, only to meet her now recovered friend who snatched her arm and dragged her inside the classroom again.

"You're not going anywhere," Sumire told her. "You got to tell me everything about you and Natsume Hyuuga."

She growled. "I'm going to his classroom now. If you don't mind, you can accompany me and see for yourself what a bastard he is."

Sumire cupped her face with her hands. "Oh my, what happened?"

"Just come with me," she told her and hauled her friend outside of their classroom and into Natsume's classroom.

Mikan drew a quick breath before opening the door of Natsume's classroom. She couldn't see him anywhere. A boy, however, saw her distressed expression and approached her.

"What is it? Is there someone you want to meet?" the boy asked politely.

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm looking for Natsume Hyuuga. Is he here?"

"Oh, he hasn't arrived yet. He sent me a mail this morning and said he might be running late," the boy replied shortly after her question with a Cheshire grin on his face and furthermore added, "I'm his friend by the way. My name is Koko and you are?"

"My name is Mikan Sakura. Thanks for telling me about him."

She was about to leave with Sumire on tow when she remembered something. She stopped walking and turned around to ask another piece of information.

"Koko-san...about Luna Koizumi...She's your classmate, right?" she asked.

Koko nodded. "Yes...She is Natsume's childhood friend. She's kind of annoying but she really cares about Natsume a lot. She looks after his needs most of the time and ignores others. So, what do you want to know about her?"

"Is she around?"

"Nope. She's in the hospital with Natsume. He said that he's keeping her company because her mother was hospitalized."

"So Luna and Natsume were together all night, right?" she drawled, clenching and unclenching her fist. _Well...See...They're perfect for each other..._

"If you put it that way..." Koko stiffened when he saw the look on her face. He gulped and continued, "...Yes...They might be together all night but –"

"Thanks..." Mikan told him, cutting off anything he was supposed to say. She looked at her friend who is listening (and confused at the same time). "Let's go Sumire. We don't have any business here."

**...**

Mikan was seething with anger all day long. It got worse when she found out that Luna and Natsume skipped all of their remaining classes that day.

On the other hand, Sumire was still kept behind in the dark. She had no idea what's happening between Mikan and Natsume and the seemingly third party Luna. She had never seen her friend looking so mad in a person before so this is a first.

The time ticked by so fast and they were finally dismissed. They stood up and bowed to the teacher as a sign of respect.

The students began to chatter with each other while packing their things to leave.

Mikan stood up and did the same too.

Sumire cautiously approached her friend and patted her in the back. "I'm going to your apartment. We're going to have a heart-to-heart talk and a celebration for my recovery."

For the first time that day, Sumire saw her friend's smiling face.

"Yes...You're most welcome to go to my apartment. I needed a breather anyways," she told her friend. "Let's go to the convenience store to buy some snacks before going."

After packing their things, they left the school together and went to a convenience store to buy some food. After a few minutes, they were trekking the way to Mikan's apartment.

A car was parked right in front of Mikan's apartment when they arrived. She knew very well who the owner of such car is. She decided to ignore it and started to mount the steps to her front door.

"Wow! I didn't know your neighborhood was rich. Someone had a luxurious car like that," Sumire commented. She heard the car opened. Curiosity got the better of her and she peeked in to see the owner. She gasped when she saw Natsume stepping out of the car.

She grabbed her friend's wrist, tugging her down the stairs with her. Soon, they came face to face with Natsume. Mikan was fuming whereas her companion was smiling.

"M-Mikan...Natsume is here," Sumire announced excitedly. "He's really here, in flesh and blood, OH MY GOD!"

"I don't know such person. Ignore him."

Mikan was about to walk away when Natsume seizing her hand.

"Don't go. We have to talk," Natsume said seriously.

"I think I got to go..." Sumire mumbled while tiptoeing away. But Mikan prevented her by grasping her hand tightly.

"You're not going anywhere, Sumire. You're going to stay here and we're going to have a party blast minus someone who's annoying as hell standing right in front of me." She regarded him with an icy stare. "I don't need someone who can't even keep his promise."

He heaved a sigh. "I can explain..."

"No need for an explanation, Hyuuga. Our business is finished last night. You made it clear that we don't have anything to do with each other the moment you left me hanging –" She suspended her words in the air for a bit before continuing, "Look...Can you please leave? I kind of don't want to see your face right now."

She turned around and left him, towing Sumire with her.

"I will wait here. I won't leave until you talk to me," Natsume declared. "I'm telling you, I'm serious."

**...**

It was already dusk when Sumire left Mikan's apartment. It was not really a party blast like Mikan had carefully wounded up right in front of Natsume. She was mostly spacing out and would sometimes look at the door and the window.

Many times, she avoided talking about Natsume. So Sumire had no idea about the matters concerning both of them and why she was so mad at him.

She descended the stairs and was about to go home when she noticed Natsume sitting outside. The car was already gone but he remained on the spot where they left him.

"N-No way..." Sumire shouted. "You're still here!"

Natsume looked up. He adjusted his sweater and hugged himself. It was so cold out to the point that he was breathing out a puff of air and his teeth were chattering.

Sumire rushed to his side and leaned down to his level. "It's so cold out here. It's best if you go home right now. Mikan is stubborn as hell. She wouldn't go out for you."

Natsume looked up and replied, "If I go home right now, will you guarantee she'll talk to me again?"

Sumire straightened up and said sadly, "I don't. I'm sorry. You must have done something so bad that Mikan refused to talk to you. She's not usually like that."

"I know..." Natsume told her. "I – Can you just go? I can take care of myself."

Sumire laughed and placed a hand on her hips. "Really...How can the two of you be so similar? You're both so stubborn."

She reached for her phone in her pocket and dialed Mikan's number. On the third ring, her friend answered. "Mikan...I'm scared...Help me...Someone is following me..."

She screamed and ended the call. She raised the tip of her phone on her lips and smirked at Natsume. "There...Mikan would surely go down. Seize the opportunity to talk to her."

She turned around and walked away, waving a hand in the air. "Don't waste it, Natsume. Please, make up with her."

**...**

After the distressed call from Sumire, Mikan rushed out of her apartment barefooted. She almost fell from the remaining steps because she was in a hurry to rescue her friend. She even forgot about Natsume for a while.

Well, only for a while because before she run further away, he took hold of her hand, preventing her from moving a step.

"Let go of me. My friend needs me," Mikan growled.

"She is not in any danger. She did that just to make you come outside to talk to me," Natsume said calmly.

Mikan turned around to face him. "I don't want to talk to you."

She pushed him with all her might but he tightened his hold on her arms to stop her from getting away. He pulled her towards him and planted a kiss in her lips.

She wriggled to get free, unresponsive to the kiss. After quite some time, she went with the flow and kissed him back.

Natsume broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers. "I see...the way to calm you down is to give you a kiss."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Look...I'm sorry." Natsume closed his eyes. "Luna was crying all over and she refused to let me go home. And when I say I have to meet you, she begged me to stay...practically strangling my neck in an attempt to stop me. And worst of all, her mother woke up and told me to stay too."

"Why didn't you contact me? You sent a mail to Koko, aren't you?"

"I was in the hospital. I sent a mail to Koko in the morning and was about to call you but my phone went out. I couldn't borrow Luna's phone to call you, right?"

Mikan clicked her tongue. "That happens when you tried to become a Good Samaritan which is of course so unlike you."

"Back to insulting me again, I see. Wait...you haven't said a single good thing about me, either."

"So..." Mikan averted her eyes away from him. "What's that thing you wanted to talk to me about? You wanted to stop from pretending to be girlfriend-boyfriend, right? But Luna is still desperately in love with you so why in hell are we stopping?"

Natsume mocked a cough. "W-Well...I think it would be interesting if we stopped pretending and make it real, right?"

Mikan hadn't fully registered what he was saying so she repeated it, "I see...you wanted to stop pretending and..." She looked at him and continued, stammering in the process, "...m-m-make it real?"

Natsume scoffed and looked away. "You don't have to repeat it, idiot. It took me a lot of serious thinking and courage and –"

She whacked both of his cheeks with her hands and made him turned around to face her. Before complaining that it hurt him, she tiptoed to reach his lips and kissed him.

They were both panting after the kiss. Mikan's cheeks flushed with deep red and said, "Well...I think I'll go out with you because you're hopelessly in love with me."

Natsume chuckled. "I know you'll say that."

**...**

Mikan's phone at her apartment rang. Since she was out with Natsume, the call immediately went to her voice mail.

"Mikan Sakura is out at the moment. Please say your message after the beep."

After the beep sound, a voice was heard:

_Hey, Mikan! It's me, Ruka. I just came back from America. I just want to say that I'm staying in Japan to study with you. I'll be coming to your school tomorrow. Hopefully we are in the same class. So see you...I really missed you._

**...**

**Author's Notes: **To make up for the lack of updates, I really made this chapter long. Thanks for supporting me all throughout. Really appreciate it guys. Thanks for reading the story and please leave a review while you're at it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Matchmaking Club**

_**...**_

"_I'm waiting for you. Are you so blinded with happiness because you're going out with me that you can't see what's in front of you?"_

**-Natsume Hyuuga.**

**...**

**...**

"_But he never leaves his friends in trouble. He hates to disappoint his family. And he loves me."_

**-Mikan Sakura.**

**...**

Sumire was drying her hair with a towel after getting a nice cold shower when her cell phone rang from her bed side table. She sprung to it and excitedly answered it, knowing that the caller was her close friend, Mikan Sakura.

"Yes, Sumire speaking," she said animatedly. She could barely contain the enthusiasm laced on her voice as she spoke. "What is it Mikan? Have you made up with lover boy yet?"

She heard her friend snorted. "Please...that nickname doesn't suit him. If you know what he really is then you're going to sort him with a devil."

"You're pretty harsh when it comes to the people you love." She heaved a very deep sigh. "If you keep this up, then you're going to lose him."

There's a hearty laugh on the other line. "He loves to quarrel with me each time we meet and he enjoys being tongue tied every time. That guy might be a masochist and he's keeping it a secret so that his image won't be ruin."

"I doubt it." She hung her towel around her shoulders and let herself fell in the bed with a contented moan. "He just loves challenge and being with you is a challenge."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Mikan protested. "I'm fun to be with."

"Yeah...Like you're so blunt and couldn't keep anything. You say what's on your mind regardless of what the others would feel or think. In short, you're one heck of a woman and a man who would go out should be rewarded for his dedication and patience."

"You make me sound like some damn company..."

"But it's the truth dear." Sumire snuggled to the nearby pillow and smelt its flowery scent. "It's time for you to change a little bit. Be kind. Be sweet. Be sensitive."

Mikan clicked her tongue. "I'm not going to change because I fell in love Sumire. I am me before I become his girlfriend. He had to learn to like everything about me."

"You really admitted you love him..." Sumire squeaked with delight. "You're both so cute. You're really lucky Mikan."

"Isn't that the point of our conversation?" Mikan asked coolly.

There was a pregnant pause before Mikan spoke again. "Ruka is coming home from America."

Sumire's eyes widened and she sat abruptly. The towel fell from her shoulders and she ignored it. "What did you say? Ruka? He's coming home?"

"He tried to call me a while ago. But I was out with Natsume and missed it. He left a voice message for me," she replied.

Sumire closed her eyes and said, "I think it's going to be alright. He's your best friend."

"Yes...I know that!" she heard her friend gasped on the other end. "But he's an overprotective best friend. Did you forget that incident with Reo Mouri?"

Sumire cracked one eye open and smirked. "You mean that incident when Ruka beat the poor guy into pulp because he tried to make a pass on you. It's alright Mikan. He wouldn't do that to Natsume. He only did that because Reo wanted to do perverted things with you."

"That's the point Sumire!" Mikan hollered exasperatedly. "Natsume is a pervert. Do you think Ruka would accept him?"

Sumire's eyes were both open now. "I don't think Natsume is a pervert."

"You'll be singing a different tune if you know what he truly is."

"Mikan, let's just hope they'll get along..." Sumire finally said. "Don't get worked up."

"Yes...I hope so...Sumire..."

**...**

"What the hell are you doing in front of my apartment?" Mikan asked loudly. She is looking at Natsume who had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was leaning on his car.

"I'm waiting for you. Are you so blinded with happiness because you're going out with me that you can't see what's in front of you?" Natsume answered with a smirk visible on his face.

"I might as well be blind if the person I would see the first thing in the morning is you," Mikan returned evenly, returning her boyfriend's smirk with a glare.

"Oh come on baby...Are you always going to be like this?" Natsume straightened up and went towards Mikan. He snaked an arm in her waist and brought her closer to him. He was about to lean down to give her a kiss when he felt a pain in his hand.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, removing his arm around her. He saw his hand being pinched by his girlfriend. "Hey...What is this?"

"It's so early in the morning and you're doing perverted things." Mikan smiled sweetly then tossed his hand away. "Can't it wait until later, _sweetheart?_"

She walked away from him and passed by his car without a glance.

"Hey...you're going with me in my car, stupid!" Natsume said. "Why are you walking away?"

Mikan didn't paid attention to him and continued to march away from him. Natsume growled and went in front of her, blocking her way.

He smirked. "You're going with me, whether you like it or not."

He lifted her and carried her in his shoulders like a sack.

"Natsume! What are you doing? Bring me down!" Mikan shouted, banging his back like crazy. "Let me down, you fool! Idiot! Bastard! Arrogant! Stupid! Pervert!"

Natsume strode towards his parked car, opened the door and chucked Mikan inside. Then he went inside and slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing? Let me out!" Mikan shouted. "Natsume? Natsume Hyuuga!"

Natsume smirked at her then kissed her fully on the lips.

**...**

Natsume was in a good mood. He seems to give off a flowery feeling, as per stated by Koko and he received a glare and some threats after that. No one crosses Natsume Hyuuga, _no one_.

After he deals with Koko, he went off to some unknown space, lost over his fantasies about a certain brown haired girl. He didn't even notice that his homeroom teacher entered the room. He most certainly didn't notice that a new student was being introduced to them.

"My name is Ruka Nogi..." the new lad said. He has blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. Whenever he smiles, he kind of sparkles and the world seems a brighter place.

The girls' eyes were bulging out of their sockets and they started to swoon over him. Their wailings reached Natsume and he snapped away from his day dreams. He looked forward and saw the new student. He tilted his head and he looked confuse.

_Who the hell is he?_...he thought.

As if reading his thoughts, Koko leaned over and whispered, "His name is Ruka Nogi, a new student. He seems to have charmed the female students."

"Don't know, don't care..." Natsume replied. He was just annoyed because of the noise. He placed his elbow on the table and propped his head on his palm. He is now watching the new student as he interact cheerfully to the swooning girls. "What is he doing? Is he leading them on?" He scowled. "Tch...What a _boring_ boy..."

"Now, now girls...we don't have much time. We still have to talk about the cultural festival." The homeroom teacher scratched his head. "You can interview him all you want later at break time."

The teacher ushered his students back to their respective places. Then he assigned Ruka to a vacant seat in front of Koko.

The blonde lad stepped forward and guided himself to his seat. He settled down and turned around to greet Koko with a smile. "Hello, Koko-kun."

"Now there's someone who's not hot headed like this person beside me..." Koko said, returning Ruka's smile with his trademark grin.

"Shut up..." Natsume hissed.

"Hey...Koko-kun...Do you know a girl named Mikan Sakura?" Ruka asked politely.

With that, he got Natsume's full attention. "What do you want with her?" the crimson eyed lad questioned.

"I want to see her," Ruka answered truthfully. "She's my best friend and I haven't seen her for a while. Unfortunately, she's not in this class. Do you know which class she belongs to?"

"Oh...She's your best friend?" Natsume folded his arms around his chest. He grimaced and looked away. "She just transferred yesterday."

"That can't be possible!" Ruka and Koko said at the same time.

The blonde lad shifted his attention to Koko. "Do you know her?"

"Certainly..." Koko uttered cheerfully. "She came yesterday and was asking for Natsume." He turned towards his fuming friend. "Am I right Natsume?"

Natsume sent Koko a chilling glare and steered his head to Ruka. "I'm her boyfriend. You got a problem with that?"

Ruka raised his right hand and banged Koko's table with his fist. "I don't know that she had such a liar boyfriend. I don't approve you at all."

Koko was startled by the sudden outburst that he nearly fell from his seat. Natsume's face remained stoic and his gaze bore to Ruka.

The teacher, of course, _tried_ to scold them but failed miserably.

**...**

The signal for lunch came.

Sumire rose from her seat and went towards her friend. "Ruka is not here. There is a possibility that he's –"

"Natsume's classmate..." Mikan supplied glumly. "Talk about bad combination. Those two would never get along with each other."

"Especially if Ruka would know that you two are dating," Sumire added.

"Mikan..." She heard one of her classmates called her.

The two friends didn't turn around. Instead, Mikan just spoke, "What is it?"

Her classmate seemed nervous. "Mikan...Uh...Ah..."

Mikan sighed and whipped her head around. "What is it?"

She stopped when she saw Natsume, together with Ruka, stood in the doorway. Both seemed agitated and perplexed.

"R-Ruka..." Mikan gasped. Then she looked at Natsume, "And I see...you met _s-sweetheart._"

"I didn't know you have someone like him to be your boyfriend, Mikan." Ruka pointed at Natsume and clicked his tongue. "You really have bad taste with men."

"What do you mean by that?" Natsume shouted. Then he steered his attention to Mikan. "I didn't know you have a boring _best friend_, baby."

"What did you say?" Ruka glared at the crimson eyed lad. Natsume didn't back down and returned his glare equally with his own.

"Alright...Don't fight here..." Sumire went between them. "We're in the classroom. And both of you don't want to embarrassed Mikan, right?"

"S-So for the meantime..." Mikan stammered. "L-Let we eat lunch and I'll introduce you two to each other properly."

**...**

The cafeteria was packed with a lot of people. It was so noisy and cluttered. In a table on the corner, a storm was brewing.

"R-Ruka...He is Natsume Hyuuga. He is my boyfriend," Mikan said and continued, "Natsume...He is Ruka Nogi. He is my best friend."

"I thought Sumire is your best friend," Natsume uttered coldly.

"Well...I have many best friends!" Mikan retorted. She faked a smile to her boyfriend and leaned towards him, muttering, "Don't be so difficult, Natsume."

"I am not being difficult," Natsume hissed. "It's just your best friend is getting on my nerves. Who does he think he is...your father? I think he's more protective than your father."

"Technically speaking Natsume, you haven't met my father," Mikan spoke on the side of her mouth. "If you meet him, you'll eat your words."

"Oh Gods...I forgot. He is your father. I bet he is more sarcastic than you are," Natsume sneered.

"Bastard..." Mikan hooted.

Natsume neared his mouth on her ears. "What? Cat got your tongue? Can't answer back when your boring best friend is here?"

"S-Sweetheart..." Mikan smiled sweetly and stepped on his foot.

Natsume yelped. Mikan smirked.

"Mikan..." Ruka slump his hand on the table.

The brown haired girl jumped a bit. She blinked her eyes for a moment and looked at her best friend. "What is it Ruka?"

"What did you see in him?" the blonde lad asked abruptly, pointing a shaking finger at Natsume.

Mikan did a double take and stuttered, "D-Do I really need to answer that?"

Ruka nodded. Natsume looked solemn. He seemed uninterested at Mikan's answer at first but he bend down so he could listen more closely.

Mikan had a hard time answering the question. In fact, she didn't know how she should reply. She admitted to herself that she liked Natsume. Reasons? There might be a hundred reasons for it. If you liked someone, you don't care _why_? You should care _how_ you will show it. Although she's kind of a bitch to him now, deep inside, she knew she really cared for the arrogant jerk.

"Mikan..." Ruka called her. "What are your reasons for liking and dating him? He's an arrogant bastard, a jerk, and most of all a liar."

"Hey!" Natsume shouted.

"And he's loud too..." Ruka hastily added.

In a small voice, Mikan answered, "Do you need a reason?"

"What?" Ruka frowned.

"Do you need a reason to like someone?" Mikan said. "I know she's an arrogant bastard, a jerk, a liar...and he's perverted too."

"I'm not!" Natsume protested.

"And you're right. He's loud too." Mikan ignored Natsume's string of protests. "But he never leaves his friends in trouble. He hates to disappoint his family. And he loves me."

There was a pregnant pause. Natsume was the first one to speak. He placed a hand on the back of his head and said shyly. "T-That's kind of cheesy."

Mikan's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She whipped her head around and glared at Natsume. "Shut up!"

"What?" Natsume scooted closer to her. "And here I thought you're beginning to warm up to me." He crossed his arms against his chest and looked away, pouting a little.

"Anyway..." Ruka slammed the table with his fist again. "Whatever you say Mikan, I still don't approve of him."

He stood up and told his best friend, "I won't give up. I'll make sure you break up with him. I'll open your eyes and make you see that he's not suited for you."

With that said, the blonde lad walked away from the cafeteria.

Natsume was left livid. "That boring boy...How dare he wage a war against me? And what...does he say?" He glanced at Mikan. "He said that I'm not suited for you. Me? The great Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "There it goes...your obnoxious side."

Sumire who was silent for a while, began to speak up. "Natsume...patience," she reminded him. "Ruka was just overprotective of Mikan."

"I don't care. He dares to belittle me!" Natsume roared. "I'm not going to back down. He'll know how great I am."

Mikan sighed. "There's no changing him."

From the other side of the cafeteria, Luna Koizumi was watching how the events unfold. She placed her pointy finger on her lips and smirked. "That Ruka Nogi...I can use him to break those two apart." She laughed a little. "Natsume is mine. He can't go to anyone else but me."

**...**

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and leave some reviews while you're at it.


End file.
